What Love really is
by Gabriel The Demon Prince
Summary: Happy found A Golden Canary bird bleeding and brough it to Natsu. Natsu take care of the bird and he would be surprise to find that the bird turn into a naked and beautiful blonde girl. Lucy's friends tried to find lucy but, instead they met other boy. YO! It's me! Read please, and by the way they (the animals) are all going to be humans! Nalu, Jerza, Rowen and others
1. The Golden Canary

**Yo! It's me, Gabriel the Demon Prince... New story by the way! Anyway, my other story (10 ways to piss a Dragon Slayer and To Fight the Demon) will still continue, so don't worry readers! I don't own Fairy Tail Enjoy!**

-Author-

-clears throat- Is it possible to fall in love with an animal? If you say No, you might be surprise about what I'm about to tell you.

If you say yes, Good for you! Here's a cookie. Kids, if you reading this please go to another story. Because, This contains bad words like Sh**, F***, Jack*** and other things.

Anyway, let's start the story. It started with a pink haired boy and a Golden Canary. I know, a lame start. Just read.

-Normal-

"HEY! Come back here you thief!" a fat grumpy man chase a running pink haired boy. "No way Gorilla!" Natsu stuck out his tongue making the man angrier.

Natsu laugh a huge grin is plastered on his face. A bunch of Royal Guard then began chasing Natsu. "Sh**, Things just got real! I guess, It's time to end the show!"

He came into one of the villagers house and ran to the roof. The Grumpy man and the royal guards still chase after him. When he reach the last building. he look down and smirk.

"Bye bye Gentlemen!" he let his self fall. The Royal Guard and the fat man start to panick, they don't know a magical blue cat is waiting for Natsu to fall. When the cat see Natsu It quickly grab Natsu and fly away with Its wings.

"OY!" Natsu shouted. The fat man and the royal guards look at Natsu and the flying cat. "The Cat has WINGS!" the fat man shotted.

Natsu chuckled. "Where are we going?" Happy ask Natsu. He put his finger on his cheek making a thinking position. "The Academy!". Happy smile. "Aye, Sir!"

-Author-

And so, Natsu and Happy fly to Fairy Academy. At the same time in the forest a Canary with a Golden feather sing making all of her friends come out.

-Normal-

"Lu-Chan~!" a blue feathered Colibri sang. A scarlet furred fox, a blue furred cat, 2 white furred wolf, and a Blue furred fox came out from their hiding spot.

"Hi, Lucy!" the scarlet fox said.

"Juvia is worried about lucy!" the blue furred fox said.

"How's your trip?" the cat said.

"Long time no see!" one of the white haired wolf said.

"tell us!" the other wolf said.

"Calm down guys! First, Hi Levy, Erza, Juvia, Wendy, Lisanna, and Mirajane and second, you are not going to believe this!" Lucy sit in one of the branches. The others start to sit, making themself comfortable.

"Okay, on my way back I saw a Pink haired boy flying!" Erza chuckled. "Humans can't fly Lucy!"

"But, this one does! Well, with a help with his winged cat!" Lisanna laughed. "Lucy, you must be seeing things! How can a cat have wings?"

"Maybe, a Magical cat?" Levy fly to Lucy. "Lu-chan! Magic doesn't exist! Beside, If cat have wings Wendy can fly right now! Right, Wendy?" Wendy nodded.

"But, I sa...-"

BANG

The sound of a gun make Everyanimal panicked. "HUMANS!" Erza howled. All of Lucy's friend ran/fly to random place. Lucy fly to some part of the forest she didn't know.

Because, the animals aren't suppose to go in to that part of the forest. The sound of gun coming closer. 'um, where should I go?' Lucy look at the 2 road in front of her.

BANG

The sound became more close. Lucy fly to the road that have more light from the sun.

BANG

The Bullet touch Lucy's wings. The last thing Lucy saw is a beautiful garden and a Huge Building. Before she fell unconscious.

-Natsu-

At last, I finally arrived at the Academy and in my room. "Natsu, where's my fish?" happy let out his paw or hand. "Here you go!" I gave him a salmon.

He start nibbling on it. "Natsu, what did you steal?" the cat said between his nibbling.

"steal is such a strong word! I call it borrowing permanently!" Happy roll his eyes. "So,what did you 'borrow'?" I smile. I let him see a mini sculpture of my dad.

"I still believe he's still alive somewhere!" happy's face become sad. "Natsu, I have to go somewhere! Bye!" Happy fly out of the window. I lean on my bed enjoying the peace and silent.

KNOCK KNOCK

"YO! Flame Brain, we heard (or rather saw) you came back!" and my peace and quiet. I ignore it.

"OPEN THE DOOR DAMN IT!" I lazily walk and open my door. "What do you want?" I look at my 'friends'.

"Nice to meet you too!" Laxus said. They all coming in and making themselves at home. I slap my forehead.

"I said what do you want not, come in and make yourselves at home!" Romeo rubbed his hair.

"Sorry, Natsu-nii!" Gajeel look around and stop at the mini sculpture. "Where did you get this?" he hold the sculpture.

"I 'borrow' it and Get you hands off my father!" I hiss. Jellal's eyes widen. "You stole it from your own Kingdom?" Jellal said.

"No, I just take what I want I AM the next ruler of this country!" I smirk. "How Ironic!" Gray said. Freed smack my head.

"Don't get too cocky!" I rub my head. "NATSUUU!" Happy fly in max speed with something on his mouth.

"Natsu! I found this wounded, unconscious, and quite weird golden bird!" Happy place the unconscious bird. "It looks like a Canary bird!" Jellal corrected.

"You need stop the blood from bleeding first!" Gray suggested.

"How do I do that?" Jella sweat drop.

"Use the Bandage!" I grab a Bandage from the safety kit.

"No, use anti septic or whatever first!" Romeo shouted. I grab the anti septic.

"It's bleeding in the wing! Get an Ice Cream stick!" Gajeel said. I went to the fridge and eat the Ice Cream. I have the stick now.

"You have to wash it first!" Laxus said smirking. I stop. "You're welcome to join!" I look at them. "Suddenly, I have something to do!" Gray said.

"Us too! Good luck!" they all said. "some friend they are!" I look at the bird. "What a beautiful feather you have!" I grin. happy snickered.

"What are you snickering about?" happy put on a I'm-sorry face. "Anyway, do you know how to you know!"

"Sorry Natsu but, no!" I sigh 'This is going to be hard'.

-Normal-

Few minute later, Natsu successfully take care of the bird. "What time is it?" Natsu ask. "Adventure Time?" Natsu sweat drop. "No, I mean... Holy crap! It's already Night!"

Natsu quickly go to the Bathroom and take a shower. "Good Night Natsu!" Happy shouted and sleep in Natsu's bed. The time Natsu get out off the shower. Happy's already asleep.

"What a sleepy head!" he said while changing clothes. Natsu yawn. "I guess I better sleep too!" Natsu sleep and placing the bird on his chest. "Good night little fella!".

-Author-

The three of them sleep soundless. What they didn't know is a boy with a hood is smiling while watching the sleep. "This would be interesting!" the boy whisper.

"Deus creator quaeso placeat facere haec avis in homine." the light from the moon turn into a white feather. The Feather surround the bird making a very bright light.

When the light disappear a beautiful girl with a blonde hair appear. The boy smile looking satisfied of the result and disappear.

-Author-

Natsu will be surprised what he found the Next morning! -snickered- Oh, did I mention my sweet little OC forget to make Lucy wear clothes? -chuckled- I can't wait to see Natsu's face!

By the way, Review! XD sorry about the grammar! ._.

~Peace


	2. Friends to the Rescue? Right

**Yo! Second Chapter updated, to the readers that read 10 ways to piss a dragon slayer CHAPTER 4 (Annoy) IS UPDATED! To readers please review so I can know how many people read my Fanfiction**

**Anyway! Let's get on with the story shall we?**

* * *

-Normal-

Natsu start to feel uncomfortable at the _thing _on top of him. In curiosity he started to touch the _thing _on top of his chest. He squeeze the _Thing_

'It's round, soft , and big... weird' he started to open his eyes and found a Blonde, Beautiful and... NAKED girl sleeping ON TOP of his chest.

Natsu flipped out of the bed. "THE FUCK?!" he yelled. He look at the naked girl and look away. 'what should I do?' Natsu look over the room then his eyes landed on happy. He silently walk to Happy while covering his face.

"Oy! Wake up!" Natsu whispered in to Happy's ear. "Wake up!" he said a little louder. 'the guy is really a sleepy head!' he sweatdrop.

'guess I just have to use _that_' Natsu walk to the Fridge and grab a fish. "Happy~! It's breakfast!" Natsu waved the fish in front of Happy's face. Happy sniff and start to go to the direction of the fish.

"Yes, yes, come here and let me give you a" cold shower "a fish! It's your Favorite!" Natsu walk slowly to the Bathroom with the fish and a Sleep walking Happy. Natsu grab a bucket full of cold water and...

SPLASH

Happy struggle and scream. "WAAA! HELP, HELP! I'M DROWNING!" Natsu facepalm. Happy keep screaming until Natsu make Happy open his eyes.

"Natsu, I was in this ocean and befriend a big fish then, when I was about to eat him The ocean gets me, making me drown!" Happy hug Natsu like his own life depends on it.

"Good for you!" Natsu said Ignoring him while Happy gag in disbelieve. "Can you tell me why a naked blonde girl is sleeping on MY bed?" Natsu pointed at the blonde girl.

Happy look at her and he sigh. "Maybe It's one if the girl you bring after a wild party!" he smile while waving his paw/hand. He know Natsu's attitude when he get drunk.

"Maybe you're r... wait wait wait WAIT!" Happy look at Natsu confused. "first, You and I know there's no wild Party this month and second, I don't bring girls in my room!" Happy put his paw/hand on his chin making a thinking pose.

BUG

Their attention change and look at the blonde girl. "ouch, that hurt!" the blonde girl said rubbing her head. Natsu's face turn deep shade of red when he remember the girl is Naked.

"HAPPY! SHE IS NAKED!" Natsu screamed. "THEN WHAT SHOULD I DO?!" Happy scream back. "Make her put on some clothes!"

"we don't have a girl's clothes!" Natsu sigh. 'Everyday is always a surprise but, this one? Dafuq did this happen?' Happy smirk. "Why don't she put on your clothes?"

Natsu look at him like he's growing a second head. "No! Natsu access ONLY!" Natsu pouted. "you want a girl run around Naked in the Academy?"

"Umm..." Lucy look at the two of them and they look back. "who are you?" Lucy sees the both of them with a confused face. Natsu realize the girl is still naked his face started to turn red. "HAPPY GRAB MY CLOTHES AND MAKE HER WEAR IT!" the Exceed fly in panic.

"A-AYE, SIR!" Happy grab Natsu's Blue t-shirt with a letter I'm Sexy and I know it written in bold letter and a Navy Blue jeans. "um, can you put this on?"

the Exceed handed Lucy her temporary clothes. Lucy look at it with a confuse face but she decided to do what the Exceed tell her anyway.

Natsu started to stare at the girl. Lucy felt like someone watching her and look all around the room only to be greeted by Natsu's eyes.

Lucy look at Natsu with a confuse look. Natsu look away with a faint blush on his cheek. Happy cough making them look at the Exceed.

"lady, can you tell me why you're here?" Happy put his paw/hand on Lucy's hand.

"I don't know! All I know is I was in a forest flying from a hunter then, the hunter shoot my wings! That's all I can remember!"

"Wait, you have wings? You're kidding me, right?" Natsu look at Lucy. "No, Here's my wings!" Lucy lift her hand and look at her hand only to find a human arm.

"eh? Eh! EH?!" Natsu look at the girl as she panick. "What am I suppose to look here?" Natsu ask the blonde girl. Lucy began touching her legs, her head, her hair and her Boobs. Natsu blush when she touch her boobs.

Natsu look away pretend nothing had happen but, his blush show otherwise. "I'm a human... human... I'M A FREAKING HUMAN!" Lucy said in excitement.

"and I'm a pony!" A hint of sarcastic in Natsu's voice. Lucy rolled her eyes. "Look, believe it or not, before I became a human I'm a canary bird!"

"wait... Did you jus say Canary bird?" Happy ask. And Lucy nodded. "with a Golden Feather?" Natsu ask. Lucy nodded once again. Natsu and Happy look at each other their jaw fell to the ground.

"um... are you guys okay?" Lucy ask confuse. the both of the nodded and look at Lucy. 'Magic... who would use magic? For all I know there's no way in hell a human can do this!' Natsu sigh.

"Okay, I believe you but,... Hey, did you hear that?" Natsu whisper to the both of them. The room got quiet until Natsu open his door revealing a boy about his age leaning on the door.

He have a messy raven black hair with a hint of brown, black, and Navy blue on his bangs his skin is pale It's like a light sky blue color a pair of his teeth look like fangs. Have a pair of Navy Blue eyes and wear a black choker on his neck hiding his neck. He wears a Navy Blue T-shirt with a black Button up shirt, a blue jeans, a fingerless glove on his left arm and a blue air jordan. He smile at me.

"Who are you?" Natsu ask glaring at the boy. "I'm sorry Mister! I got pretty lost! I'm new here! I was searching for my room when I heard screaming!" Natsu frown. "What number is your room?" Natsu ask the boy handed a piece of paper with numbers on it.

"Oh, Number 13 you're in the Elite room too, go straight ahead then, turn right and walk past a few door!" the boy thank him and go directly to his direction.

* * *

Gabriel pant and sigh in relief. "That was a close one" he started to walk to his room. 'I wonder if my class is the same with Natsu and... I hope Natsu let that blonde girl go to the Academy'

He smirk. So far this school is kinda interesting. He smile showing his fangs. I hope _she _doesn't show up. His expression change into a frown.

* * *

Natsu look at the Blonde girl. "What a weird guy!" Natsu sigh. "Natsu did you just say number 13?" happy ask with no emotion in his eyes but, if you look closer you can see he's very afraid.

Natsu nodded. "What's wrong?" Happy came back to reality. "No, I was just thinking!" Happy smile while rubbing his head.

Natsu shrug and look at Lucy. "Hey, Blonde girl! What's your name?" Natsu gave her his famous Grin. The girl smile.

"I'm...

* * *

"Lucy!" Erza howl Looking worried. "Where could Lu-Chan be?" Levy fly around the forest looking at every spot she can see.

"If Lucy die Juvia will not forgive the humans!" Juvia bark. "Please, Calm down Juvia-chan!" Wendy meowed. Lisanna smell the air.

"Guys! I smell something!" Lisanna continue sniffing. Making them all come to Lisanna's side. "What does it smells like?" they all ask in unison.

Lisanna growl and glaring at the dark road. "It smells like Lucy's blood!" she howl. They all growl and look at the road.

"We need to go to her fast! Show the way Lisanna!" Erza bark and Lisanna smile "With Pleasure!" she run straight the others following.

Lisanna stop seeing two roads. She sniff the air again. "This one have a stronger smell! Come on!" the run/fly to the road with plenty of sunlight.

"the smell told me Lucy is over this wall!" Lisanna bark. They look at the huge wall. "I can just fly over this wall... But, what about you guys?" a rope suddenly thrown from the other side.

"Don't worry! It's safe!" A Navy Blue bat smirk at us from on top of the wall before flying away. Erza glare at the spot. "Let's go!" she commanded.

"you just going to believe what a stranger says?" Mirajane ask coming behind Lisanna. "We don't have any other choice!" she climb the wall with the rope and the other (except Levy) followed.

* * *

The Navy Blue bat came back to a room and transform into a hooded boy. He sit at his chair and look at the screen from his computer. He laugh.

"Very interesting!" he smile then, he whistle and a Sign of a fairy appear on their hidden place on the animal.

"Go to your master!" he said to the screen.

* * *

_Go to your master_

The animals look at all the direction of the hall. "did you hear that?" Levy ask looking worried.

"You hear it too Levy-chan?" Wendy ask. "Not just Levy, we all hear that!" they all said putting their defenses up. They waited but, nothing happened.

"That's weird, something should happen right about now!" lisanna said lowing her defenses. "Maybe, we just Imagining things!" Mirajane smile.

" Sure, anyway let's split up! Maybe, we will find Lucy faster!" the others hear Erza's explanation and nodded in agreement. They all go to their separate ways.

* * *

-Erza-

I sniff the air and smell all kinds of smell. 'this is going to be hard!' I ran until a door with a Dark Blue color got my attention.

"Should I take a look?" I glare at the door. "No, I think Lucy is not in there" I was about to walk when I sniff a unique smell. I look at the door again

_Just a peek!_

_No, focus!_

_Go to the door!_

_Have to find Lucy_

_That smell is welcoming..._

Erza decided to come in to the door. She was surprise at how big is the room. "Humans sure need a lot of space!" she look at the picture at a Blue Haired boy with tatoo on his face.

'so, this is the owner of the room!' she continue exploring the room when the door suddenly open with the boy on the picture coming in with a shocked expression.

* * *

-Juvia-

Juvia walk into the door with the letter GRAY on it. Juvia thinks this is where Lucy is. Juvia search high and low but, Lucy isn't here. juvia sigh.

When Juvia is about to go out of the room. Juvia heard a soft snoring coming from the big thing under the cover of the humans called bed.

"Juvia is curious at the human!" Juvia jump into the bed and strangle the human. When, Juvia is about to bite the human Juvia's eyes is lock into the most beautiful eyed Juvia met.

The boy stare at Juvia with wide eyes. It Irritates Juvia. "What? Never see an animal with blue fur?" Juvia bark making the boy roll out off the bed and land on the floor.

The boy look at Juvia with shocked Expression.

* * *

-Wendy-

I met this dark purple haired boy and decided to follow him. He enter a room with a picture of sword in it. "Wah, what a nice picture!" I purred.

The boy turn around and look at me. I tilted my head while looking at the boy

* * *

-Levy-

'So, this is what a human room looks like!' I gasp in excitement. I search all around the room to find a book but, nothing there.

"Someone in here must be too lazy to study!" I rolled her eyes.

"I don't know lily, maybe if I can catch a rare animal I can get an A+!" a voice said. I sigh 'that voice sure is an Idiot!'

"the school will not approve at that Gajeel!" Lily the other voice called him said with confidence. 'Of course duh!' The door suddenly open. A cat and a long hair look at me.

The boy smirk. 'I forgot I'm one of the rare animal!' The boy crash his sigh and shook his head.

* * *

-Mirajane-

I Sweat drop as I look at the room covered with a green wall with a lightning bolt in it and a photo of a Blonde boy smirking with a scar on his eyes with a green haired boy in it.

There's a lot of picture but, most of them is a picture of the blonde boy. "Is this a room of a fanboy or something?" I ask.

I decide to look around the room and I have to admit it the room is quite clean.

CRASH

I look at the direction of the sound to see the green haired boy with a towel cover hid middle until bottom.

* * *

-Lisanna-

I sniff at the door with a lightning bold on it. My nose is greeted by the smell of the humans call alcohol. It hurt my nose so, I turn and walk a few door ahead and found a door with a music note on it.

'Geez, what's the deal about this pictures?' I came inside only to find a boy with a messy raven hair with a hint of Chocolate, Red , and Navy Blue on it. He slept like a dead people.

"is he dead or alive?" I walk to the boy and discover a thing wrap around his neck. I sniff it making the boy wake up and grab his axe bass in his Fighting position.

He look at me with a confuse look and shrug he put away his axe bass and continue sleeping just like nothing had happen. 'No one Ignores me!'

* * *

-Author-

The animals attack the Boys. By biting them, strangle them, and... Licking them? They are about to attack back a sound of someone murmuring is heard.

Then a bright light cover the girls and when the light disappear the animals turn into a beautiful girls and Naked. They all stare with wide eyes.

The boys can see al the body part making their face red like a tomato.

"WHAT THE HELL/FUCK?!" They a screamed. A boy laugh at them behind his computer screen enjoying the view.


	3. Author's note (Important please read!)

**So... Should I make Gabriel a Villain or not? I'm cool if he's a Villain or not because I know what to do with both of them... **

**Gabriel : how about the hooded boy?**

**Natsu : yeah**

**Well, we need to talk about the hooded boy!**

**Lucy : isn't it obvious?**

**Levy : It's ****_him_**

**Gray : who?**

**Author and the girls : -sigh- idiots**


End file.
